Are You Eating Well?
by Kaka 22
Summary: "Itu hanyalah sebuah percakapan ringan antara seorang pria dengan mantan kekasihnya yang sudah lama tak bersua. Tetapi entah mengapa ia merasa bahwa luka lama itu kembali menghampirinya tak kala ia melihat wajah sayu nan cantik di hadapannya tersenyum tulus kepadanya./"…apa kau makan dengan baik?"/"…tidak."


**Naruto** © **Masashi Kishimoto**

 _Are You Eating Well?_ © _**Kaká 22**_

 **Genre:** Romance, Hurt/Comfort

 **Rating: T** (teen)

 **Warning:** Oneshoot, OOC, AU, OOT, Typo(s), Bad EYD, Mainstream, etc.

 **Summary:** "Itu hanyalah sebuah percakapan ringan antara seorang pria dengan mantan kekasihnya yang sudah lama tak bersua. Tetapi entah mengapa ia merasa bahwa luka lama itu kembali menghampirinya tak kala ia melihat wajah sayu nan cantik di hadapannya tersenyum tulus kepadanya./"…apa kau makan dengan baik?"/"…tidak."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

10 menit telah berlalu.

Wanita dewasa itu terus menatap ke luar jendela mobilnya. Entah apa yang membuatnya berdiam diri dan menatap ke arah luar begitu lama, tepatnya pada sebuah mini market yang berada di seberang jalan dari mobil Audi hitam metalik miliknya terparkir.

Sang supir paruh baya itu tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Takut-takut jika bos cantiknya itu menatapnya tajam dan memecatnya saat itu juga. Walau ia sendiri yakin kalau direktur berumur 30 tahunan itu tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu padanya, karena mereka sudah lama menjalin hubungan yang sangat baik, mereka dekat, dan wanita itu sudah menganggapnya sebagai pamannya sendiri. Paman yang bekerja pada keluarganya.

Pria dengan guratan-guratan halus di pipinya itu bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Apa sebenarnya yang dilakukan wanita itu akhir-akhir ini? Sejak 3 hari yang lalu, wanita itu terus mengambil rute jalan perumahan sederhana kemudian menyuruhnya berhenti tepat di depan sebuah rumah minimalis yang di sampingnya berdiri sebuah minimarket yang jarak dari mobilnya terparkir dan minimarket yang selalu di pandang oleh wanita itu sekitar 15 meter. Mungkinkah ini akan menjadi rutinitas barunya? Setiap pulang dari kantor di siang hari wanita itu akan menyuruhnya berhenti di sini kemudian menunggu wanita itu memandang sesuatu yang tidak berguna.

Ko benar-benar bingung dengan tingkah wanita itu, dari kaca spion ia dapat melihat wanita itu terus menatap ke arah mini market, seakan-akan mini market yang di atasnya tertulis 'Toko Tetsuki' itu memiliki sesuatu yang indah untuk di pandang. Padahal toko yang buka hingga 24 jam itu terlihat sangat sederhana. Toko itu hanya didekorasi dengan warna serba putih dan dibatasi oleh etalase kaca sebagaimana toko-toko biasa yang ada di jepang, sehingga dari sini—dalam mobil, ia dapat melihat seorang karyawan—kasir—yang terlihat sibuk meladeni beberapa pembeli. Sungguh tidak ada yang menarik untuk di pandang.

Padahal cuaca juga dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Tidak ada hujan yang mengguyur habis kota seperti kemarin. Kemarin mereka juga di sini, di posisi yang sama dan situasi yang sama. Di mana wanita itu terus diam dan memperhatikan toko itu walaupun Ko yakin, wanita itu tidak mampu melihat dengan jelas ke arah luar. Tapi wanita itu tetap diam seperti saat ini, walaupun cuaca masih dalam keadaan baik, dengan terik matahari yang menjadi selimut di siang hari ibukota Jepang, Tokyo.

Lelah karena tak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban yang sebenarnya, akhirnya Ko angkat bicara,

"Hinata-sama…? Apakah Hinata-sama ingin membeli sesuatu? Biar aku yang turun!" tawar Ko pada wanita cantik yang duduk di bangku belakang mobil. Wanita itu hanya tersenyum menanggapinya kemudian menghela napas dan memperbaiki posisi duduknya.

"Tidak perlu. Ayo kita pulang!" jawab wanita itu dengan lembut, Ko berpikir kalau wanita bernama Hinata itu akan merasa tidak enak setelah ia menganggu rutinitasnya. Ternyata wanita itu tidak merasa terganggu dan bahkan mengetahui apa yang ada dalam benaknya saat ini, pulang dan bertemu dengan istri dan anaknya yang sudah menunggunya untuk makan siang bersama.

 **Ciitt…**

Mobil mewah itu kemudian berlalu, melewati mini market yang berada di seberang jalan itu. Pria dewasa yang sedari tadi telah menyadari bahwa ada sebuah mobil yang terus saja terparkir di seberang jalan sana dengan sang pemilik yang tidak jua menampakkan dirinya setelah hampir 20 menit berlalu merasa sedikit takut, pasalnya mobil dengan plat nomor yang sama itu sudah sejak 3 hari yang lalu berada di sana di jam yang sama dan posisi yang sama.

'Siapa sih mereka?' batin pria itu sedikit gelisah. Memikirkannya terlalu jauh membuat bulu kuduknya merinding. Efek dari kebanyakan menonton film-film action di tengah malam hingga membuatnya terjaga sampai pagi hari.

Seorang pria berbadan gendut yang baru keluar dari toilet membuat pria dewasa itu mengalihkan pikirannya. Pria itu kemudian melepaskan apron berwarna merah yang selalu ia pakai ketika ia menjaga toko dan berjalan ke arah pintu ke luar dan menariknya.

"Jirobo, hari ini hasil diagnosaku akan keluar. Kau yang jaga ya!" seru pria itu sebelum akhirnya berlari-lari kecil, menjauh dari mini market yang sejak tadi pagi dijaganya.

"Hey, Naruto!" Naruto menghiraukannya, lebih tepatnya tidak mendengar panggilannya lagi. Jirobo kemudian melangkah mendekati kaca etalase dan melihat punggung tegap pria yang sedang berlari itu sambil mendengus.

"Huh! Aku 'kan hanya ingin mengambil sabun…" ratapnya pada dirinya sendiri. Kemudian berjalan ke arah meja kasir dan mengecek beberapa lembar kertas yang ada di meja.

* * *

Hari ini Naruto datang lebih pagi. Ia adalah karyawan toko yang bertanggung jawab penuh memegang kunci, tugasnya membuka toko di pagi hari dan menutupnya jika para karyawan sudah tidak ada lagi atau dia sendiri pun sudah kelelahan menjaga toko.

Hasil diagnosanya sudah keluar, itulah kenapa ia datang membuka toko lebih cepat dari biasanya hari ini, bahkan sebelum matahari terlihat sepenuhnya.

Deru mobil membuatnya berhenti dari aktivitasnya yang sedang memasukkan kunci ke dalam pintu dorong tokonya. Wajah tampannya yang terlihat masih segar di pagi hari ini kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah mobil yang baru saja mematikan mesin mobilnya beberapa meter—tidak jauh dari tokonya.

'Masih mobil yang sama,' pikirnya.

'Mungkin ingin membeli sesuatu,' lanjutnya membatin. Tidak ingin ambil pusing, pria itu kemudian melanjutkan rutinitas hariannya. Yaitu menjadi orang pertama yang datang untuk membuka toko.

Hey, sejak kapan ia begitu disiplin? Sejak ia hampir saja di pecat dari pekerjaan satu-satunya yang di milikinya saat ini, saat ia harus membuat bosnya mengamuk karena lagi-lagi ia telat bangun setelah kawan-kawannya baru saja mengadakan acara 'Video Night'. Itu adalah salah satu rutinitasnya di umurnya yang sudah lebih dari 30 tahun.

Tidak lama setelah pria itu berhasil membuka pintu berbahan kaca setebal 3 cm itu, mobil hitam metalik yang baru saja berhenti tidak jauh darinya sudah berlalu. Meninggalkan tanda tanya besar di kepala kuning Naruto. Tetapi Naruto tidak ingin ambil pusing tentang itu, setaunya dia tidak punya masalah dengan orang lain.

* * *

Malam itu di meja kasir, Naruto terlihat sibuk melayani para pembeli. Walaupun di luar sana hujan sedang melanda kota Tokyo, tetapi masih ada beberapa pelanggan yang sedang membeli kebutuhan pokoknya.

"Semuanya lima ribu yen, bibi." ujar Naruto kepada seorang wanita paruh baya, tak lupa dengan sebuah senyum khas lima jari miliknya, agar si pelanggan merasa tetap nyaman padanya.

"Ini!" kata bibi itu seraya menyerahkan selembar uang kertas kepada pria dewasa di hadapannya.

"Lima puluh ribu yen, kembaliannya empat puluh lima ribu yen. Ini, bibi! Hati-hati nanti bibi jatuh." seru Naruto dengan sangat ramah, bibi itu hanya tersenyum menanggapinya kemudian berlalu.

Naruto terus melakukan hal yang sama pada pelanggan-pelanggan yang lain hingga kini tokonya tak ada seorang pun kecuali dirinya. Ia sedang memeriksa keuangan mesin kasirnya hingga ia tak menyadari bahwa seorang wanita masuk ke dalam tokonya dan memilah-milah barang yang hendak dibelinya.

Tidak lama berselang, wanita itu selesai dengan kegiatannya dan menaruh barang belanjaannya di meja kasir. Naruto tak sekalipun menatap wanita itu, langsung saja ia mengambil barang belanjaan di hadapannya kemudian mengecek barcode barang yang akan dibeli wanita itu dan hanya focus pada layar komputer yang memperlihatkan sejumlah harga barang yang sudah diceknya, sedangkan wanita cantik itu terus menatap pria pirang yang sedang sibuk di hadapannya. Banyaknya barang yang akan dibeli wanita itu membuat Naruto kemudian menatap ke arahnya.

Seketika Naruto membeku di tempatnya.

Sekitar 5 detik Naruto terdiam, ia kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sedang mengecek barcode barang yang akan dibeli oleh wanita cantik itu tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata, tidak ada lagi salam ramah, suara penuh kehangatan, serta senyum khas darinya yang biasa ia tujukan kepada setiap pelanggannya. ia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa ia harus bertingkah tidak baik seperti itu.

"Hi…" sapa wanita itu dengan suara semerdu malaikat. Seketika hati pria pirang itu bergetar. Tapi ia tetap fokus pada pekerjaannya. Atau mungkin ia hanya berpura-pura untuk memfokuskan dirinya agar wanita itu tidak mengetahui seberapa keras detak jantung pria berambut pirang itu saat ini.

"…" ia tetap diam.

"Sudah lama kita tidak berjumpa…

…Naruto-kun," wanita itu menyapa Naruto ramah dengan sebuah senyum cantik menghiasi wajah seputih pualamnya.

Naruto tetap bungkam karena ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya. Ia tiba-tiba berubah menjadi seorang pengecut.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tampaknya wanita brambut nila itu tak mudah putus asa, ia masih terus berusaha agar sang pria menanggapinya.

"…" pria itu tetap bungkam.

Melihat Naruto yang tak kunjung menjawab sapaan dan pertanyaannya membuatnya tersenyum kecut kemudian memutuskan untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara lagi.

Beberapa detik berlalu, tidak ada seorang pun diantara keduanya yang membuka suara, Naruto merasa tidak nyaman dengan situasi saat ini. Kemudian ia memutuskan untuk membuka suara,

"Aku dengar kau sudah menikah!" ujar Naruto pada akhirnya kemudian menatap wanita yang ada dihadapannya. Pernyataan itu membuat wanita bernama Hinata Hyuuga itu terkejut dan tak tahu harus menjawab apa, entahlah Hinata sendiri tidak yakin apakah itu sebuah pertanyaan atau pernyataan.

"Daripada membahas tentang diriku, bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau sudah menikah?" Hinata tak mau kalah. Ia melontarkan pertanyaan yang cukup membuat Naruto terkejut, dan tersenyum kecil di saat yang bersamaan.

"Kau membeli banyak kopi. Apakah ini untuk suamimu?" tanya Naruto lagi tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Hinata. Hal itu membuat Hinata menatapnya dengan raut wajah datar, yang Naruto sendiri tidak tahu kapan terakhir kali wanita itu menatapnya nyalang seperti itu.

"Ya, suamiku sangat menyukai kopi hitam." jawab Hinata tegas dengan nada suara yang datar. Itu menandakan bahwa ia tidak suka alur percakapan ini. Tetapi jika Naruto memulainya, ia akan meladeninya.

Naruto kemudian memasukkan semua barang belanjaan Hinata yang sudah diceknya ke dalam sebuah kantung plastik besar.

"Kau bertanya apakah aku sudah menikah… aku sudah punya dua anak, Hinata." cetus pria itu, bersamaan dengan barang yang dimasukkannya ke dalam sebuah kantung plastik kedua.

Hinata tak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi terkejutnya ketika Naruto berkata seperti itu. Ia lebih memilih bungkam dan menunggu pria itu memberitahukan semua total belanjanya.

"Semuanya tujuh ribu yen!" ujar Naruto, dengan raut wajah datar ia menatap mantan kekasih yang tengah berdiri dengan anggun di hadapannya.

Wanita itu berusaha untuk tersenyum kemudian membuka dompetnya dan mengeluarkan selembar uang kertas bernilai 100000Yen

Pria itu terlihat menghela nafas ketika melihat uang bernilai besar ditangan wanita cantik itu, pasalnya kembaliannya tidak lagi cukup untuk ditukarkan akibat bibi tadi yang menghabiskan uang kecilnya.

Ia kemudian memeriksa kembali mesin kasirnya, laci mejanya, apa saja yang penting uang kembalian untuk wanita itu cukup.

Melihat bagaimana pria itu bersikeras membuat ia menurunkan tangannya yang sedari tadi menyodorkan selembar uang kertas kemudian membuka dompetnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kartu gesek, setelah itu diberikannya kepada pria yang entah sejak kapan rambut pirang spikenya itu kini terlihat agak panjang.

Pria itu menerimanya lalu menyuruh Hinata menekan tombol di hadapannya untuk memasukkan pin kartunya dan menyuruh wanita itu untuk tanda tangan. Setelah itu ia mengembalikan kartu wanita yang ada di hadapannya itu.

Setelah semuanya selesai, mereka berdua kembali saling menatap. Ametis dan safir.

Kehadiran seorang pria berpakain formal yang tiba-tiba saja masuk kedalam toko membuat keduanya harus menurunkan pandangannya. Pria paruh baya itu mengambil barang belanjaan Hinata dan berjalan keluar melewati keduanya. Naruto tidak tahu siapa pria itu, tetapi ia baru menyadari bahwa pria itu adalah supir Hinata ketika ia melihat pria itu dari dalam toko sedang membuka bagasi sebuah mobil berwarna silver kemudian memasukkan barang belanjaan Hinata ke dalamnya.

Dengan ragu Hinata berbalik dan melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke arah pintu tanpa sekalipun menoleh.

"Hinata?" Naruto memanggilnya dari meja kasir. Dengan cepat Hinata berbalik dan mendapati pria itu sedang tersenyum hangat padanya.

"Ya…?"

Hening.

…

"…aku harap kau bahagia!"

Hinata sendiri tidak pernah mengatakan kalau ia bahagia. Tapi ia tahu maksud dan arti dari perkataan itu. ia menatap Naruto lama. Sekali lagi ia lebih memilih bungkam. Ia kemudian tersenyum kemudian berbalik lagi. Hinata akan melangkahkan kakinya jika saja suara berat Naruto tidak menginterupsi pendengarannya.

"Dan soal aku sudah punya dua anak… aku hanya bercanda! Hahaha." ucap Naruto diselingi dengan tawa garing miliknya. Berbeda dengan raut wajah Naruto yang jenaka ketika berbicara, wanita itu justru terkejut mendengarnya.

",,," Hinata merasa ditipu. Walaupun begitu, ia tetap merasa bersyukur dan marah dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

Ia baru sadar, bahwa Naruto baru saja memberikannya doa untuk terus bahagia, ia merasa harus membalas ucapan pria itu daripada hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman.

"…apa kau makan dengan baik?" tanya Hinata membuat tawa di wajah Naruto seketika memudar. Wanita itu menanyakan pertanyaan yang dulu sangat bosan didengarnya. Karena Hinata selalu tau bagaimana dia sangat buruk dalam makanan.

Naruto tetap mempertahankan wajah datarnya seraya berkata,

"…tidak," pria itu menggeleng.

Hinata menatapnya dengan tatapan lembut. Wanita itu melihat ke arah lain ketika Naruto menjawabnya tidak, karena Naruto selalu menjawabnya dengan jawaban yang sama dari dulu.

Kaki yang dibalut oleh haq tinggi itu maju dua langkah.

"Aku harap kau makan dengan baik, Naruto-kun!" titah Hinata dengan tulus kepada pria di hadapannya yang saat ini semakin matang di usianya.

Naruto menggeleng,

"…aku tidak bisa lagi makan dengan baik. Aku menyesal tidak pernah mendengarmu untuk makan dengan baik." ujar Naruto dengan sebuah senyum kecil kembali menghiasi wajahnya.

"Naruto-kun…"

Naruto menatap Hinata kemudian berkata,

"Aku harap suamimu makan dengan baik…"

"…"

"Dan anakmu…"

Entah sejak kapan air mata mengalir di pipi kanan Naruto. Dan Hinata bisa melihatnya dengan jelas, ia terkejut sekaligus terenyuh, tetapi ia sendiri pun tak tahu harus menjawab Naruto bagaimana. Ia tidak tau kalau ada pria yang sangat tulus mengucapkan sesuatu kepada mantan kekasihnya mesti itu sangat menyakitkan.

"Terimakasih,

…Naruto-kun!"

Dengan berat hati, Hinata harus berkata seperti itu. Rambut yang menjuntai indah itu melambai tak kala ia berbalik memunggungi Naruto. Wanita cantik itu pergi dan tak lagi menoleh kepadanya.

Naruto tetap diam di tempatnya. Ia menatap kepergian Hinata dari dalam tokonya dengan dada yang terasa sesak. Tiba-tiba ada perasaan sesal yang terbesit dalam hatinya. Apa yang ia sesalkan adalah… kenapa wanita itu harus hadir kembali ketika setelah sekian lama Naruto berusaha mengubur kenangan mereka bertahun-tahun lamanya? Kenapa wanita itu harus kembali membawa luka lama yang tak ingin diungkitnya kembali? Mengapa Tuhan begitu kejam sehingga ia mau menuntun wanita itu untuk bertemu kembali dengannya? Dalam hati ia marah, ia kecewa, ia sakit. Tetapi ia sendiri adalah pria berhati lembut yang tak pernah sekalipun menyalahkan Tuhannya. Karena ia terlalu baik.

Setelah hari itu, tidak ada lagi sebuah mobil yang selalu membututi kesehariannya. Entah mendapat perasaan dari mana, tapi Naruto yakin bahwa mobil yang selama ini membuntutinya adalah mobil wanita itu—Hinata Hyuuga—mantan kekasihnya.

Naruto mengurangi jam kerjanya karena ia selalu mengeluh tentang kondisi tubuhnya saat ini. Ia berharap ia bisa makan dengan baik setelah apa yang diperlihatkan oleh hasil diagnosanya. Ia berharap Hinata ada di sisinya, karena wanita itu mampu membuat segalanya lebih indah. Tetapi itu hanya akan selalu menjadi bunga tidur untuknya ketika di malam hari. Hinata Hyuuga sudah berkeluarga, walaupun begitu ia tetap berusaha bahagia dengan kenyataan yang ada.

"Naruto-san?"

"Jirobo? Ada apa?"

"Apa kau sudah makan?"

…

Naruto tersenyum.

* * *

 **FIN?**

 **A/N:** Ini apaan? Ya Allaaaahh~ *ditabok*

Makan? Makan makan mulu lo, Ka. Mentang-mentang lagi pause. Hehehe~

Summimasen, minna-san^^ *nunduk ampe botak*

Saya sedang galau, jadinya saya nulis fic gaje ini. Dan lagi-lagi korbannya adalah couple favorit kalian, si NaruHina.

Hadeuuhh~ *liat kembang api*

Sebenarnya ini belum end, saya juga ga tau kenapa tulisan fin udah nongol di atas. Saya ga tau harus nulis apa lagi. Sebenernya saya juga ga tau fic ini genrenya apa. Saya tambah bego! Soalnya udah bertahun-tahun ga nulis. Jadi semua kosa kata di kepala udah ilang *emang ada?

Haha mungkin itu sedikit curhatan dari saya, saya masih pemula, tapi saya mohon… lebih dan kurangnya tolong dilebihin. Review, kritik/saran yang membangun, flame jg okeh pleaseee~ itu aja deh!

Salam dari **Kaka.**


End file.
